Nessie's Seventh
by nyomnyomchan
Summary: Every year at her birthday party, Nessie performs a song she herself composes. But this year is different. She is almost fully mature and finds herself falling for her best friend Jacob. JacobxRenesmee. My first fanfic. One of the first JxR on FF. R&R.
1. Another Beginning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Nessie:_

"Ew… Jake, that's disgusting," Bella Cullen, my mother, rolled her eyes at the mess he was making.

I reached for Jake's hand to let him see that I was not going to help him clean up.

"Aww… but Nessie…" he whined. I shook my head and went back to reading the book I had borrowed from my father.

"Jacob Black, I will not have you making a mess out of Esme's house!" Mom warned.

"But I wanted to make something special for Nessie…" he complained, "It's almost her seventh birthday and she's almost fully grown," he shot a look at me that sent blood rushing to my face.

"You don't need to remind us that," my dad, Edward Cullen grimaced. I touched his arm, reassuring him that it was no problem. Though he didn't need the help to see, he still smiled anyway.

"That's my little Nessie," he said and kissed my forehead.

"Oh, for crying out loud, her name is Renesmee and she is _not_ in any way shape or form related to the Loch Ness Monster," Mom groaned.

I smiled at her reaching out as if to touch her and that seemed to satisfy her. She grinned back and went back to reading her beat-up book.

"We're not going to help you clean this up, Jake," Dad warned, then put down his paper. He kissed my mother's forehead, then mine again and walked out. After sitting a moment in silence, I heard familiar footsteps.

"Oh crap, Esme. Someone help me quick," he panicked and hurriedly tried to wipe off the dried batter, frosting and flour that had somehow splattered all over the usually immaculate kitchen.

"It smells like something is burn-Goodness gracious. Jacob Black, what have you done?" Esme was in shock, her golden eyes blazing with disbelief. Her usually composed and quiet nature was traded in for that of a general preparing for war. "I don't care about any peace treaties we may have, or that you're my only granddaughter's future, what in God's name are you doing?" I could see the vampire I her, lunging out. It was the first time I had ever seen her lose her composure. Luckily, my Uncle Jasper was behind her, so he calmed her down.

"Thanks, Jazz," Jake said with a grin.

"No problem, but I wouldn't do that again," Jazz pointedly looked at the kitchen.

"Umm… yeah…" he looked down and then at Esme. Her pale skin was still the same, delicate porcelain it had always been, her kind, young, and beautiful face calm.

"Jacob, you know you will clean that up by yourself, you understand? I know it's convenient to come here for a meal or two, or to visit Reneesme, but you will take care of your own messes, werewolf," she said the last word, not as a threat, but as a playful warning.

Jacob had been part of the family for almost seven years, even longer than I had been alive. I still remember him from my time in the womb, his low voice a growl or two every so often, compared to the sophisticated tones of my father's family. Even then I had loved my mother, my family and him. I don't know why, but I remember my mother once calling it 'Imprinting'. I was drawn to Jacob and he was drawn to me. It was a bond we had since the moment he had laid eyes on me, the minute I was born. Mom had once explained it to me that 'Imprinting' was the deepest form of friendship. It helps werewolves stay loyal to each other, or something like that.

"Alright, I'll do it," he said begrudgingly, "But after I'm done with the cake."

"Cake?" Esme, Jasper, Mom and I all asked at the same time.

"Duh, for Nessie's birthday? What, did you think I was making pot roast or something?" he asked, laughing, more like howling.

"Um… I was under the impression you were trying to make me one of those awful meals again," I said, my nose wrinkling in distaste.

"Nessie, you have to learn how to eat human food, or else everyone'll think you're a freak once you start school," Jacob began to chastise me, but then he saw the look on my face. "Alright, but is my cooking really that bad?"

* * *

"Argh, I can't take it!" my Aunt Alice moaned.

"What?" I asked just for the sake of answering, my mind wandering on this morning. Jacob was so clueless. And I liked that.

"I can't see what your party will be like," she complained.

"Don't worry, Al, it'll be perfect," Mom smiled, patting her hand. I knew she was only here because she wanted to give me moral support. Also the fact that every woman in the family would rip her throat out if she messed up my birthday party, helped. Aunt Rosalie draped a pink dress over me.

"She looks gorgeous, but not the essence of perfection," she murmured, her white smile bright every time she looked at me.

"I wish I could see what color we'll chose, then that will make it easier," Alice said quietly under her breath.

"I heard that, Auntie Alice," I said even more quietly. I knew she heard me when she looked as though she would blush, if she had any blood.

As Aunt Rose continued to try dresses out on me, and Auntie Alice tried to find a new way to style my knee-length curly bronze hair, I continued to think about Jake. The exact second Aunt Rose found the perfect dress for me, Aunt Alice found the best way to style my hair and it hit me.

I was in love with Jacob Black.

It wasn't just a crush on my playmate since birth, or the family love I felt for my aunts but the overwhelming variety like my parents had. The kind that took moments to form and eons to break. The kind of love that I felt for Jake was indescribably wonderful and terrifyingly sickening. At the same time.

A blush spread on my face and when Mom noticed it, she wasn't alone.

Aunt Rose looked concerned from the look on her face and asked "Nessie, honey, what's wrong?" Mom grabbed my hand and felt my thoughts, and she too, looked shocked. She let go with a sigh after I asked her to block my thoughts from Dad, and did it. I apologized verbally, saying that I didn't feel well and excused myself.

On the way out the door, I could have sworn that I heard Aunt Alice mutter "Stupid 24 chromosomes," but I really didn't care.

* * *

I had run to my room in my parent's house. It had been mine since my mother's nineteenth birthday when Esme had given her and my dad a place other than the large Cullen house for their own. I had loved it as a nursery, bright and sunny during the day and dark and comfortable during the night. It was still the same, though I had gotten countless presents for every milestone I passed. When I first walked, when I first read a 500 page novel in under an hour, when I dressed myself in a fashionable outfit that both my aunts loved.

I had known for a long time that I wasn't just my parent's child. I was also Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper's daughter. The baby that Esme, Rosalie and Alice could never give birth to. I didn't mind the attention, in fact, I usually reveled in it. The newest cell phone model, the freshest designs from Europe, the most high-tech of everything. I got it all. But I also got the love of countless vampires, eighteen werewolves and everyone who was close to them. Sometimes that was great. But not when you wanted to be alone.

I heard a knock on my door. Oh great, I thought, who is it now? I heard my father clear his voice and knock again. It was just a formality. The door was unlocked and Dad had superhuman strength, so he could barge in any time he felt like. "Come in," I somehow managed to say without my voice choking up.

"Nessie, honey, what's wrong?" he asked his eternally youthful face full of concern. "Dang it, your mother put a shield over you, and I can't hear you. Can you so I can?" he asked, moving his hand out towards me.

"Oh, it's nothing, Dad. I'm just a bit worried about my party, that's all," I tried to lie easily, drawing away from him.

"Do you want me to get Jacob?" he sighed, resorting to the last thing he could think of.

"No, Dad. I'm fine, really. I just want to rest a bit, maybe listen to music, or play some," I tried to hide the blush on my face by turning my head, but my dad could hear my heartbeat accelerate when he said Jacob's name.

Alright honey, you take care, okay?" he sighed again and closed the door. I docked the first mp3 player I got from my first Christmas and listened to some of my dad's favorite music. These songs had never failed to calm me down, so I had kept the play list the same for six and a half years, also because I had gotten many more as time crept by. I walked over to the vast bookshelf that carried my favorite books, photo albums and things I had written and grabbed an old, thick, green 3-ring zip-up binder.

Inside, it was filled with sheets of music that I had composed, each one neatly marked with tabs to organize it. As I flipped through the sheet music, I counted the number of songs I had written, and sighed. I had composed only six individual songs. Every year I performed the newest song I had written at my birthday party, but this year, I had come up short. I hadn't even begun writing the newest one, and my birthday was in less than a week!

I had no inspiration, so I put the binder back, turned off the music and sat at the keyboard, playing with the keys to find a pattern I liked. I did this to distract me from my thoughts, but eventually I failed, thinking back on my revelation earlier. Thank God I wasn't touching anyone with my hands when I thought of it.

It was sick. Jacob had been with me since forever. He thought of me like a sister. He was the Alpha of his pack, I was just one of four half-vampires in existence. He couldn't possibly even think of me like that. I wasn't supposed to love him the way I did. I sighed again before hearing the familiar sound of a werewolf howl. We had a visitor.

* * *

A/N: So, how'd you like it? Please review, thanks!

And I also changed it just a bit to fit the ending I wrote before all the other chapters. I don't know why I did that. D:

And yes, there will be a few chapters in Jake's perspective because I love Jacob. c:


	2. Why do they have to be here?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except maybe Eric. But I don't want to. D:**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I had writer's block for a bit and my mom told me to write an outline to help. It worked, so I'm back again.**

**And thankyouthankyouthankyou for all the nice reviews! They made me feel special and it made me work sort of faster. **

* * *

_Jacob:_

When I saw the guy with long braided black hair step out from behind a tree, I couldn't help but cringe. Yuck. I hated having to deal with him. I saw Nessie run up to him and hug him. I winced. _That rat-bastard._ I was going to kill him.

"Nessie, I'm glad to see you again too," Nahuel, the only male half-vampire in the world smiled at Nessie, my Nessie. She nodded and looked for Huilen. We saw the small woman at the same time and Nessie ran to her too. She grinned and grabbed her hand. I could tell she was showing Huilen something she wanted to do.

"Yes, yes, Renesmee, I will show you this time," she smiled at Nessie's impatience warmly. Nessie smiled back at her and tugged Huilen and Nahuel closer to the house. The Cullens no longer formally lived there, but came back every now and then secretly, for parties, holidays and the like. Esme let us stay there in emergencies, for food, clothes and a rallying point, but only if we never touched any of the furniture.

The house they normally lived in was in Hanover, New Hampshire, where Edward and Bella attended college at Dartmouth. It was a small town there too, but not as isolated as Forks was. Every break they got, they would fly back to Washington to visit the pack and family, or we would fly to Hanover. I spent all the time I could reasonably spare in Hanover. It was my home away from the Olympic Peninsula.

As she pulled the two Amazonians back toward the house, a bug bit me. I growled as quietly as I could, but somehow Nessie heard me.

"Jake, come out and say hi to Nahuel and Huelin," she smiled her charming little smile. I had no choice but to oblige. For Nessie, I'd do anything. She had me wrapped around her little finger, the way her mother once had before her.

I phased into human form, and called out "Wait a minute. I have to put on some friggin' pants first."

"Alright, put on you 'friggin'' pants, and then come say hi," she laughed and I felt it at the bottom of my stomach. Five more days, I thought to myself. You can stand five more days.

I knew immediately that I could not wait five more days once I saw her. Her chocolate eyes were looking at me with l- no, impatience and I heard her sigh. I almost forgot what I was doing when I saw Nahuel practically giving me the evil-eye.

"Umm… hi?" I said, offering my hand to him.

"Hello Jacob," he said with false cheer, taking my hand and smiling, his eyes glowing with hatred. I turned from him and to Huilen, who was on Nessie's other side.

I tried to glide over Nessie, but I had to look at her. She looked so lov- _fivemoredaysfivemoredaysfivemoredays,_ I chanted in my head. I smiled at Huilen and took her hand. I liked Huilen more, even if she was a full bloodsucker.

"Hello Jacob," she said in her oddly-accented English.

"Hey Huilen," I shook her hand and then let go. "Well, gotta go, borders to defend, packs to rule," I tried to joke and kissed the top of Nessie's head. "Oh, and the Swan-Clearwater-Carters are coming over later," I told her and turned around. That should cheer her up. I heard her exclaim something happily and drag her 'friends' back to the house. I shivered back into a wolf once I was behind a few trees and then remembered my shorts.

_Dammit. Those were my favorite pair. Oh well, _I thought_. Nothing to do about that. _I heard Quil laugh at me and I snarled.

_So, where are they?_

_On their way over. They're about three and a half miles away from the turn into the driveway. Seth is annoying the heck out of Eric._

_And Leah?_

_She's laughing. I swear, I've never seen her laugh so much before she got knocked up._

_Well, at least she isn't whining, _Embry put in. They both sniggered and I rolled my eyes.

_Alright, you guys, we're going with them. I'll meet you here in a few minutes._

_With or without clothes? _Quil sniggered.

_Preferably with, _I grinned and then phased back. I opened the trunk on the back porch and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I slipped them on and turned to see Quil Embry smirking at me. They shivered into humans and then grabbed some clothes.

After they put them on, we walked around to the front porch, where Charlie was pulling into the driveway.

* * *

"And then… that's when I saw her… it was like all the puzzle pieces were in place, they like clicked, you know?" Leah's husband, Eric Carter droned on. They were really happy together, but Eric was so boring. I noticed that Leah was holding his hand and smiling. Even though it had been over a year since she imprinted, it was still a little scary. The only time I had ever seen her smile before was once with Nessie.

Speaking of Nessie, I turned my head, just a little bit to look at her. She was staring at the couple with rapt attention, gnawing on her lower lip. Which made me think _If only she would-oh god, don't think about that. Fivemoredaysfivemoredaysfivemoredays._

After the excruciatingly long story was over, every couple in the room went into super lovey-dovey mode. Which made the pit of my stomach twist and turn as Nessie politely chatted with Seth, Quil, Embry, Nahuel and Huelin. I wasn't really listening, just watching. At one point, Seth said something Seth-ish which made Nessie laugh at her uncle. Hearing that clear tinkling bell sound made me stare slack-jawed and wide-eyed at Nessie.

God damn it. I was pathetic.

I decided to get up and grab a soda, so I swiftly left the room and went into the kitchen. I leaned over the counter and took in a few deep breaths. I was going to get through this, I was going to be fine. I turned around to see Sue and Charlie, holding hands of course, looking at me with concern.

"You okay, Jake?" Charlie asked.

"Uh… yeah, just wanted to grab a soda. You want one?" I asked, motioning towards the fridge.

"I would," Sue smiled and Charlie heroically ran to the fridge, opened it and got her one of her favorite brands. Once he handed it to her, she kissed his cheek. Charlie just grinned back, looking dopey.

_Was that how I looked when I looked at Nessie? I hope not, because Charlie looked absolutely ridiculous. Plus Nessie would notice, definitely._ I heard Bella's warning ring threateningly.

_"Not until she's ready, alright? I want her making her own decisions, not being trained from birth to love you other than as a brother. I hope you understand, Jake. It's for her own good," Bella stroked Nessie's cheek and flipped the switch. We left the room solemnly and Bella kissed my cheek. "Goodnight Jake, and please, don't make her make any rash decisions. Besides, Edward was about to rip your throat out with that Christmas present you gave her last year. So, if she does fall in love with you, we'll know and bless it. Just don't do anything drastic until her seventh birthday."_

_"Of course she's going to fall in love with me Bells, we're bonded for life," I grinned cockily. She just rolled her eyes and let me go with a shake of her hand._

I had been confident then, but, what if? Millions of _what ifs _had flooded my brain since then, but I still had to wait. And it was killing me.

I walked back into the living room, soda forgotten and watched Nahuel flirt with Nessie. My vision grew red with rage, but as calmly as possible, I plopped myself down next to Nessie.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" I asked my eyes twitching with effort.

"Nahuel was telling me this hilarious story about this mountain lion that lives in the mountains… Jake, what's wrong?" Nessie asked, switching from her glorious smile to a concerned frown.

"Uh… Just some pack business, you know the usual. Without our fastest runner, perimeter search been difficult," I lied unconvincingly, watching Seth's eyebrows furrow.

"You didn't tell me about th-" he began but was cut off by Quil, who understood the look in my eyes.

"Yes he did, don't you remember? It was the other night and we were just-" he stopped when I glared at him.

"But don't worry, it'll resolve itself, I'm sure," I smiled weakly. Nessie didn't look convinced, but she patted my arm and showed me a comforting image. She then turned around and the conversation started up again.

_Fivemoredayfivemoredayfivemoredays. Ugh. That wasn't going to work anymore. Why couldn't her birthday be sooner?_

But I knew that asking stupid questions like that wasn't the answer. So I turned back to the conversation and tried to get that stupid half-vampire to stop flirting with my woman. Er, Nessie.

* * *

A/N: I know it's kinda short, but I hurried and there was nothing else I wanted Jake to say at this point. Plus I don't wanna drag things on or anything. Agh.

Okay. Thank you. Please Review!

Oh, one other thing, I'm changing the rating to 'T' just because of Jacob's Jacob-ness.

And, if you have any ideas, I'd love for you to share them, it just helps me out a lot. Thanks! And sorry for this really long author's note. d:


	3. Overheard

**Disclaimer: I still don't own D:**

A/N: Okay, to clear things up, Charlie and Sue are married. That makes Bella, Seth and Leah step-siblings. Which makes Nessie their niece.

_Nessie:_

Later that night, after my werewolf and human family members left, it was time for bed.

I, however, had trouble getting to sleep. I decided to take a quick walk to the main house to rummage around in the fridge. Human food wasn't all it was cracked up to be, but eating snacks sometimes helped ease my mind.

I tried to slip out quietly as possible, but I knew that if my parents were paying attention, they could tell if I was awake from 15 miles away. Usually, thankfully, they didn't pay to much attention to the outer world outside of each other at night. At first, I had thought it gross, but then I realized it was kind of sweet. I hoped one day I could be that lovey-dovey with Jac- my husband.

Luckily, they were having a hushed discussion, I only caught bits and pieces of it as I passed by the room. I stopped, swearing I could hear my own name.

"Did you see the way they were looking at each other?"

"What if she finds out about the bond?"

"They belong to each other!"

"But still, Nahuel-"

"-and Nessie belong to each other for the rest of their lives!"

"I know, I'm… happy"

"He swore he wouldn't say anything-"

"-Seventh birthday"

"That's when-"

"He'll propose?"

"Will she accept?"

"Of course!"

"I'd be disappointed if they didn't,"

"They belong to each other!"

"And… Jake?"

"No, he can't do anything about it. No one can."

"I swear, though, he was so jealous!"

"That doesn't matter, no one can…"

"-separate the bond-"

"I'm still… so happy about this!"

"Edward Cullen, they've belonged to each other-"

"-Nessie was born. End of question!"

My head was spinning as I tried to creep down the hall, towards the french doors facing the Main house. What were they talking about? Me? My future? Nahuel? Jake?

I slipped through the doors, tiptoed down the woody pathway and through the Main house doors. I rubbed my face and searched for any family members, but luckily, they were all in their rooms upstairs. I breathed a sigh of relief and went into the kitchen and searched for food. As I stuffed my face with potato chips, crème filled cakes and guzzled down orange soda, I sifted through my parent's conversation mentally.

I think they were talking about some kind of bond. Bonds, bondage, stocks and bonds, James Bond, family bonding, bonding with a person, an eternal bond.

Which made me think of relationships, friends, family, lovers.

Love, marriage, wedding bells, white dresses, rose petals.

Commitment, a new family, responsibility, being with someone your whole life.

Jacob.

But they weren't talking about Jake, they were talking about… Nahuel.

I froze, hearing a noise to my right.

It was Huilen, great.

While I personally love Huilen, she was not the person I wanted to see the most right now.

"Renesmee? What are you doing at this time, I thought you were asleep?" she asked.

"Oh, um… why was I here again?" I look down to the counter filled with snack wrappers, an empty sack of potato chips and taste the gritty aftertaste of too much orange soda in the back of throat. "Um… I was hungry?" I guess pathetically.

"Ah, okay. Well, you want to get as much sleep as you can, Nahuel always complains about never getting enough of it," she smiles and leaves the room. As I throw my trash away and put my used glass in the sink, I am numb.

I cannot think.

Nahuel.

Marriage.

Jacob.

As I make my way back to my room in our smaller house, thoughts burst and swirl in my head, making me nauseous.

I lay in my bed, a headache forming from the overstimulation.

Oh. My. God.

I'm supposed to be in love with Nahuel.

I'm supposed to marry Nahuel.

I'm supposed to keep my species of half-vampires going.

But, I'm in love with Jacob.

And if I make any moves towards a relationship with Jacob, my family will be disappointed.

I felt the weight of my family's pride on my shoulders as I struggled to sleep.

A/N: Okay, big thanks to my "conjoined twin" Nicole Christine for helping me get unstuck, Katy for giving me the wonderful plot twist and everyone who reviewed.

Thank you!

And sorry if this chapter is kinda short, again, I didn't want too much.

Next chapter: The All-American Sport.


	4. Baseball, dreams and Dogfights

**Disclaimer: I wish I was Stephenie Meyer, but sadly, no. I don't own anything. D:**

**A/N: **I'm sooooo sorry, but school started and my teachers are absolutely evil and give me excessive amounts of homework.

--

_It's a warm summer day and I'm in a field filled with sunflowers. The wind gently blows past me as I run towards my beloved. We join hands and I stroke her long auburn curls with my free hand. She blushes and whispers a sweet "I love you." She kisses my shyly and suddenly we're in a meadow surrounded by trees. She wears a white dress and veil, making her delicate body look stunning. A minister reads us vows and we promise ourselves to each other._

_But as I reach for her again, vines slither up my legs and trap me in their thorny web. I cannot move and Nahuel takes her away from me, laughing hysterically._

_"Jake... Jake... Jake! JAKE!" she screams and the thorns poke my sides violently. "JACOB BLACK WAKE YOUR SLEEPY HEAD UP AND COME BACK TO REALITY!" she yells at the top of her lungs, the vines now become rocks that beat me up._

I wake up, Nessie is shouting as loud as she can, hitting me with a large book.

"I'm up..." I murmur, my words unheard until I sit up. Nessie finally stops hitting me and blows a lock of hair out of her sweet face. _Fourmoredayfourmoredayfourmoredays_ I chant in my mind.

"Umm... I'm sorry... You weren't waking up. You were just snoring along there, and then you started murmuring 'Get the hell off her you friggin bastard' and that's when I decided to use force to get you up. I hope you don't have any bruises," Nessie blushes and my heart clenches like in a vise.

"'S okay," I yawn, rubbing my eyes, trying to get the image of Nahuel laughing while he took my Nessie farther and farther away out of my head.

"Well then good. You should probably get some breakfast. This morning Auntie Alice predicted a thunderstorm, so you know what that means. I hope you don't mind playing with Dad's team," she smiles and I'm mesmerized. If only I could grab her hand and-_fourmoredaysfourwholefrickin'days. _

"Sure, I'll be there," I smile back and scratch my back. I stand up and sure enough, see the storm clouds rolling in. Oh boy. Today we're playing baseball.

--

Let me tell you, eating breakfast with your rival is not a very satisfying experience. There you are, minding your own damn business, eating the waffles your future-father-in-no, your vampire friend made for you, when the smug son of a bitch waltzes in, like he owns the place.

"Oh no thank you, I went hunting just before we got here. Nessie, have you gone hunting for real yet? It's quite an enjoyable experience, you know." He kissed Nessie's cheek and I snarl.

_Shut up you god damn bastard. How dare you talk to MY Nessie? I don't care if you're the only male half-vampire on earth, I wouldn't care if you were the ONLY male on earth, you do not touch my woman, EVER. That's when I'd go wolf and scratch his damn pretty boy face up._

If only I could. I looked back down at the waffles drowned in maple syrup and stuff a forkful of the mush into my mouth. _Chew. Chew. Swallow_.

I had to concentrate on eating so I don't really go berserk and tear the place up. Nessie would hate that. And then Esme would go psycho again and rip me into shreds because I spilled a drop of blood on her immaculate floor. Outside if course, so as not to scratch her prized table. Not really, but I wonder when that bloodsucker WILL go crazy. It's like she's preparing for it one day.

"Jake, what's wrong?" Nessie asked. Sometimes I wish she wasn't so insightful on how I was feeling.

"I put too much syrup on my pancakes," I grumbled, trying to seem as normal as I could. Most everybody in the kitchen laughs, and Nessie sort of smiled herself. But I could tell there was something wrong with her too.

_Hey Edward, _I thought,_ Do you know what's up with Nessie? _ He just shook his head and when I looked him in the eye, he mouthed "Can't". I groaned. Stupid Bella.

--

After the whole breakfast ordeal was over, we set out on our way for baseball. The teams had grown considerably since the last time the vampires played, since this time, there was an extra vampire, half and two wolves playing too. I still had no idea how this was going to work out, but when I asked Esme, she just said "Wait."

I had seen the insane set up before and I knew how strong the vampires could be when they wanted to be. Werewolves could have the same strength, but how would I hold a bat in my wolf form, or catch a ball? I knew Rosalie would make some snide remark about how she didn't want to touch a ball covered in dog drool and then wrinkle her nose in disgust.

We had been split up into two teams: Esme, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Huilen and I on one team. Carlisle, Bella, Jasper, Rosalie, Nahuel and Seth on the other.

"Couples against each other!" Seth laughed and I groaned.

"Sorry Seth, I like you and all, but not that much," I rolled my eyes and he laughed again, harder this time.

"Eww... Incest with Huilen and Nahuel!" Seth grimaced playfully.

"Shut up, Seth. You're making him turn purple!" Edward laughed.

"No fair!" Rosalie whined, "You guys have Edward and Emmett on your team, while we get the only half that's playing!"

"Well you have Bella!" Alice shouted back, getting in her sister's face. Bella was still considered a newborn because her first ten years of newborn strength weren't over yet.

I looked over at Nessie, who usually would be enjoying a good argument like this, and be part of it most of the time. She was instead sitting down, staring into nothingness, her mp3 player's volume on its highest setting, so loud that even I could hear it, twenty feet away.

_What was she thinking about?_ I followed her line of vision and saw that she was looking in the direction of Nahuel, not a good sign for me. I walked over and sat next to her on the damp grass.

I tapped on her shoulder and she swung around, like she didn't see me before. "Hi there," I said.

She pulled off one of the ear buds and murmered a shy "Hey". She didn't make eye contact and when I forced her too, she turned away quickly, crimson spreading rapidly. I grabbed her hand and made her look at me.

"Nessie, what's wrong?" I asked, my concern growing rapidly.

"Nothing," she lied, averting her gaze and trying to tug free. I finally let go and planted a kiss on her precious forehead. I got up and stalked away. _FourmoredaysfourmoredaysfourmoredaysuntilIcantellher._

--

After the exhausting game (We won, 48-47), I plopped down on the grass of the meadow, beat. Stupid vampires and their ability to never get tired. I can hear the remnants of the fight that started before the game.

"No fair! You had Edward and Emmett!" Rosalie whined again.

"Hey Rosalie, why did the blonde climb over the glass wall? To see what was on the other side!" I lifted my head, called out, dropped my head and made Emmett chuckle.

"Shut up you stinky dog!" she growled at me.

"At least I sweat like a living person!" I yelled, too tired to lift my head.

"Stupid mutt."

"Scary bloodsucker."

"Naive pup."

"Old maid."

She lunged in my direction, but Emmett held her back, laughing. We'd had this argument countless times before, and it never changed. The only one who took this seriously was Rosalie, and maybe the visitors, Nahuel and Huilen, because they hadn't lived with seven years of this. Usually, we all ended up in tears of laughter, because Rosalie was hilarious when angry.

I looked over to Nessie, who was laughing with Nahuel. _I'm going to kill the stupid guy. She's mine._ And that's when I stood up and began walking angrily in their direction.

--

**A/N:** I know that I absolutely tortured you people, but I was super duper busy.

Thanks to all the nice people that reviewed/favorited/subscribed. Seriously, I love you people.

Again, thanks to Katy for a bunch of stuff, Stay sexy girl.

Next Chapter: Actually Involves music. Maybe a few hurt feelings or so. Woohoo! Actual plot too! :D

If you have any ideas that you like, PM me oremail me at:

* * *


End file.
